readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NeptuneID13/New Episodes For July
New eps are gonna be airing on Wednesdays in July as well. Earth, Wind, and Flyer / Mini-Golf at the DSA: Jet is fascinated by the effects of wind on his saucer. He and the kids study how wind works, ending with Sean going on a wild saucer ride. / Jet is fascinated by Earthie golf, and Sean and Sydney try to teach him the rules. When the DSA builds a new mini-golf course, the kids team up against the grownups, and Jet gets to apply his new knowledge of force. (July 4) Water, Water Everywhere / Commander Cressida Story Contest: Jet takes the kids on a saucer tour all around the Earth to discover all the ways that water can be found. They visit Antarctica to look at the ice, and then compare that extreme to the icy surface of Jupiter's moon Europa. / Sydney wants to enter a Commander Cressida story contest, but can't think up a good enough story. The other kids help, and they come up with a story about lassoing a comet to bring water to Venus, and then Mars. (July 11) Try and Try Again / Racing on Sunshine: Jet's robot Jet 2 needs new wheels if he's going to be able to rove over the surface of Mars. Jet and the kids try a bunch of different wheels, without success. In the end, they borrow the wheels from Mitchell's scooter, so Jet 2 can successfully navigate on Mars. / The kids enter their karts in the big kid-kart derby, but this year they all have to design solar powered karts. Jet learns how solar panels work, and how batteries save up the energy so you can race even when clouds cover the Sun. (July 18) You Can Call Me Albedo / The Tide is High: It's evening at the cul-de-sac, and the kids are looking at two asteroids through Sean's telescope - one is light-colored and one is dark. Meanwhile, Mitchell's dog Cody seems to have run away because he doesn't like the black sweater Mitchell put on him. The kids learn about how, just like asteroids, some things are easier to see in the dark than others, like a white card is easier to see than Cody's black sweater. This amount of brightness is called 'albedo.' / The kids go to their local beach to surf, but notice that the beach looks completely different from the last time they stood there. There's way more sand, and the ocean is far away! They decide to be detectives and study what has happened, and learn that the larger and smaller beach is caused by the tides - the rising and falling of the ocean. (July 25) FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e10_142723_preview_770x436.jpg|Earth, Wind, and Flyer FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e11_142724_preview_770x436.jpg|Mini-Golf at the DSA FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e12_142725_preview_770x436.jpg|Water, Water Everywhere FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e13_142726_preview_770x436.jpg|Commander Cressida Story Contest FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e20 143033 preview 770x436.jpg|Try and Try Again FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e21 143034 preview 770x436.jpg|Racing on Sunshine FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e34 143368 preview 770x436.jpg|You Can Call Me Albedo FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e35 143369 preview 770x436.jpg|The Tide is High Category:Blog posts